Losing to the demon
by Soiku-grl
Summary: When you lose to the demon, you have to pay the price. Non-con Ansem/Sora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don not make any profit off of this story.

* * *

"Give it up Ansem, you won't win!" Sora yelled, dodging another attack made by Ansem. The Keyblade master was wishing that Donald was there so that the duck could use curaga on him. But his feathered friend wasn't with him, nor was his dog-like companion there to back him up. Ansem personally made sure that Sora was alone when he fought him, knowing that if Sora didn't have his little friends helping him, the boy would be much easier to beat.

"Just give in to the darkness, keyblade master." Ansem said, throwing another bal of dark energy at Sora, which Sora quickly rolled out of the way of."Embrace the darkness, then you will see the true power it has..." Ansem then lashed out at Sora, hitting him in the stomach, which caused Sora to fall to the floor.

"N-never Ansem...." Sora said, clearly tired from the long battle. "I-I'll never give i-in..." Ansem then smirked, sending shivers down Sora's spine."Well then....if you won't embrace the darkness, then allow the darkness to embrace you...." Ansem snapped his fingers, and suddenly a dark figure popped out of the ground, grabbed Sora from under his arms, and pulled him up off of the ground. Ansem walked up to Sora and tilted his head up so he could look into the boys deep blue eyes.

"Well keyblade master, how does it feel to be embraced by the darkness?" Ansem said, lightly stroking Sora's cheek with his hand. Sora jerked his head, trying to get the silver haired man to stop stroking his face. "Get your hands off of me!" Sora yelled, jerking around wildly, causing the dark creature to tighten his grip. Ansem chuckled at Sora's fuitle attempt to get away and then grabbed Sora by his hips. He then started to move his hands up and down Sora's sides. When his hand creaped towards the waistband of Sora's pants, Sora's eyes got wide and started to squirm around again. When Ansem saw the reaction Sora gave, he smirked again.

"So naive.....so pure.....I wonder how you would react when I claim you as my own...." Ansem whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora's eyes went wide as he heard Ansem whisper into his ear. He then felt something wet run up and down his earlobe. When he realized Ansem was licking his ear, he tried to move his head away, but Ansem held his head in place. Ansem then moved and started to roughly kiss Sora on his lips, trying to get entrance into his mouth. When Sora wouldn't let Ansem inside, he grabbed Sora's neck and started to squeeze it, making Sora open his mouth. Ansem used this opportunity to stick his tongue into the keyblade masters mouth, exploring every crevace of the young boy's mouth. Ansem then put his hand under Sora's shirt and started to rub his stomach, all the while not ever breaking the fierce kiss with Sora.

Sora was furiously trying to get his face out of the grip the silver haired had on it. He then aimed a kick at Ansem's groin. When his foot made contact with its target, Ansem broke the kiss and slapped Sora across the face. "It seems that someone needs to teach you a lesson on where your place is..." Ansem snapped his fingers again, making the creature that was holding Sora push him down onto his knees, so Sora's blue eyes could look into Ansem's orange-yellow ones. Ansem then proceded to strip himself of his shirt and pants. He then grabbed his cock and held it infront of Sora's face. "Come on boy, you know what to do...." Sora shook his head furiously. Ansem then grabbed Sora's head again.

"You want to do this the hard way, boy?"

Sora shook his head again.

"Then you know what you must do. And if you bite me, I swear I will give you a lesson that you will never forget."

Sora took a breath in and wrapped his mouth around the head of Ansem's cock. He then proceded to lightly suck on it, tasting some of the pre-cum that was dripping out of the head. Ansem grabbed the back of Sora's head and pushed it down onto his cock, causing Sora to start gagging."That's right.... gag on me keyblade master...submit to me...." He then started to thrust his hips, causing his cock to go down Sora's throat. All the while, Sora was trying to suck on Ansem, feeling him starting to get hard. Sora then started to suck harder, feeling Ansem getting harder every time he sucked. Sddenly, he felt Ansem release himself into Sora's mouth, some of the cum dripping ot of Sora's mouth.

"Swallow it..." Ansem said, looking down at Sora, the area around his mouth surrounded by cum. Sora then swallowed the cum inside of his mouth, making a face at the salty taste. Ansem then bent down and started to pull down Sora's pants."P-please......n-no....." Sora begged. Ansem chuckled at his plea and completely took off Sora's pants. He then flipped Sora over onto his stomach, leaving his ass up in the air. Ansem smirked as he saw Sora lying on the floor. "This is where you belong little Sora, lying naked on the floor, giving me access to fuck you." He then grabbed Sora's hips, and thrusted himself into Sora, causing Sora to scream out in pain.

"That's right Sora, scream for me....." Ansem said, pulling back so only the tip of his cock was inside of Sora. He then thrusted hard into Sora again, causing Sora to scream out in pain again. Ansem then bent down, grabbed Sora's cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Ansem thrusted against Sora's prostate, causing him to moan very softly. He then started thrusting madly, hitting Sora's prostate hard with evry thrust.

Sora knew that he was close to cumming, but he wouldn't let Ansem know that. Ansem noticed that Sora was close and started to tease him. "If you want me to let you cum, then say that you'll become my pet and submit to me." Sora then started to mumble something.

"What was that Sora?" Ansem said, rubbing his thumb against the head of Sora's cock, which was currently dripping pre-cum onto Ansem's hand.

"I-I'll become your pet..." Sora said quietly.

"Louder!"

"I'll become your pet..." Sora said, loud enough so Ansem would hear him. Ansem then chuckled. "Good boy." Ansem then started to thrust into Sora again, stroking Sora with every thrust. Sora started to moan loudly as Ansem thrusted against his prostate, making him closer to release.

"Beg. Beg to your master to let you cum."

"P-please... l-let me cum..." Sora said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Please who?" Ansem said, knowing that he just broke the keyblade master, his enemy.

"P-please......master...."

Ansem chuckled as he started to stroke Sora's cock vigurously as he thrusted into Sora, close to release himself. Sora screamed out as he came all over Ansem's hand Ansem then came inside Sora just a few moments later. Ansem then wiped his cum-covered hand on Sora's face. He then smirked, knowing that he completely broke his enemy. He bent down and picked Sora up, knowing that Sora wouldn't be able to walk after what he did to him.

"Say it keyblade master: you belong to me..."

"I-I belong to you....." That was the last thing Sora said before he fell asleep in Ansem's arms.

"That's right....you belong to me now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I am not making any profit from this story.

* * *

Ansem placed Sora into his bed after he teleported from Destiny Islands. He then took a look at the Keyblade Master. The boy's shirt was removed, revealing his chest, hints of baby fat still present. He was slightly developed, but wasn't very muscular. Ansem licked his lips, thinking of all the things that he could do to the young boy. He then heard Sora mumbling something in his sleep. "R-Riku…….h-help……" The silvered haired man chuckled at this statement. "Your precious Riku won't be able to help you, Keyblade bearer." Sora's eyes shot open as he heard this.

"Ah, good, you're up." Ansem said, stroking Sora's cheek softly. Sora pushed Ansem's hand off of his cheek. "Don't touch me!" Sora said, trying to scoot away from Ansem. Ansem grabbed Sora's wrist, pushed him across his lap, and slapped Sora on his ass.

"Now, is that the way you treat your master?"

"What do you mean, 'master'?!" Sora asked, trying to get up, but he got pushed back down onto Ansem's lap. "Don't you remember? I defeated you on that pathetic island and you agreed to be my slave." Ansem said, slapping Sora on his ass again. Sora hung his head as he realized that Ansem was right. Suddenly, he felt something slide around his neck. Sora tried to pull the object, which was a collar, off of his neck, only to find out that is was on tight and wasn't coming off easily. Sora looked up at Ansem, a confused look in his eyes. "Every pet needs a collar, and you're not an exception to the rule." Ansem started to run his hand through Sora's soft chestnut brown hair. "Now, what should I call you? I know, I think I'll call you 'Kitten'. Is that ok, Kitten?" Sora nodded his head slowly.

"Good. Now get some sleep Kitten, tomorrow you start your training."

* * *

I know this chapter isn't so good, but I promise the next chapter will have much more action in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I am not making any profit off of this story.

**WARNING: This chapter will have sexual scenes in it. If you can't handle this, please click the "back" button.**

**Bold- dream or thought**

* * *

Sora POV

**Where…where am I? I look around at my surroundings, trying to recognize where I am. I'm on Destiny Islands. I take a whiff of the island air, smelling the scent of the sea and something else. The other scent smells so………sinister. Suddenly, I hear a big explosion. I turn around and see Ansem coming towards me with something in his hands. As he comes closer, I realize what that something is. He's holding Riku, who looks like he was knocked unconscious. After that, it's just darkness………**

(End of Sora's POV)

Ansem looked down at the squirming boy lying on his bed. He smiled, knowing that Sora was having a nightmare. And if his suspicion was right, he was having a nightmare about him. Ansem would have loved to make poor Sora suffer from his nightmare a little bit longer, but he had other things he had to do to the Keyblade master. He bent down and started to stroke Sora's face. "Kitten….wake up. It's time to start your training." When Sora didn't respond, Ansem slapped Sora's cheek, leaving a red handprint mark. "Get up Kitten….. Don't make me have to say it again." The slap made Sora open his eyes and sit up on the bed. "Good, you're up." Sora saw the perverted look in Ansem's eyes and tried to get off the bed. Unfortunately, Ansem grabbed Sora and pulled him towards his body, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

"Let go of me you….you….pervert!" Sora yelled, trying to get out of Ansem's grasp.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice. Apologize to your master." Ansem then licked Sora's cheek, making the brunette shudder.

"Never!"

Ansem felt his patience snapping. **So……… he wants to play rough. Well then, I guess I'll have to do just that. **Ansem turned Sora around and roughly kissed him on his lips. Sora tried to pull away, but Ansem held his head still. He then moved one of his hands towards Sora's member and started to pump it roughly. This caused Sora to open his mouth, giving Ansem the opportunity to stick his tongue inside of it. After a few minutes, Ansem moved down towards Sora's neck and bit down on it, drawing blood. Ansem felt that Sora was close to cumming after that bite and smirked. "Well…. Who knew the innocent Keyblade master has a fetish for pain?" Ansem took his hand off of Sora's member and moved towards Sora's ear. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you cum. would you like that Kitten? Do you want your master to let you cum?" Ansem whispered into Sora's ear. Sora took a deep breath in. **Riku….Donald…..Goofy….I'm sorry….**

"Y-yes….I do…." Sora whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Kitten. You have to speak louder than that…" Ansem teased, knowing that the boy was struggling to say the words that would seal his fate forever.

"I said I do…." Sora hung his head in shame as he said those horrible four words.

"You do what?" Ansem smirked.

"I-I do want to cum…." Sora felt the tears starting to run down his face.

"You do want to cum, who?"

"I-I do w-want to cum……m-master….." As Sora said those words, he knew that there was no turning back. His fate was now sealed. Ansem smirked again. "Well…. Since you asked so nicely, I think I'll let my Kitten cum." Ansem grabbed Sora's member again and started to stroke it, making the brunette in his lap moan and thrust his hips up in time with Ansem's strokes.

"That's it. Moan for me Kitten…."

Sora felt his release coming and couldn't hold it back anymore. With one final thrust of his hips, Sora felt himself release all over Ansem's hand. Ansem then put that same hand in front of Sora's face.

"It seems you made a little mess, Kitten. Clean it up."

Sora took a deep breath and started to lick his cum off of Ansem's hand, knowing that the silvered haired man was enjoying every second of it. After Sora was done, he fell asleep on Ansem's lap. **Riku………………………I'm sorry………..**


End file.
